


The Jealous Space outlaw

by Yandererulz



Category: Bee and PuppyCat
Genre: F/M, Hickeys, Jealous Space Outlaw, Jealousy, Kissing, Puppycat is Space Outlaw, bee and puppycat - Freeform, jealous Puppycat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandererulz/pseuds/Yandererulz
Summary: Bee has been invited to join Deckard for a picnic and takes Puppycat with her, however not everyone is very happy. Puppycat doesn't like how close Deckard his with Bee and plans to stop it, looks like someone's turned a little green.  this is just something I thought off, I think that Puppycat is the space outlaw so yeah enjoy~





	1. Chapter 1

Bee has been invited to join Deckard for a picnic and takes Puppycat with her, however not everyone is very happy. Puppycat doesn't like how close Deckard his with Bee and plans to stop it, looks like someone's turned a little green. 

this is just something I thought off, I think that Puppycat is the space outlaw so yeah enjoy~


	2. The Jealous Space outlaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee has been invited to join Deckard for a picnic and takes Puppycat with her, however not everyone is very happy. Puppycat doesn't like how close Deckard his with Bee and plans to stop it, looks like someone's turned a little green. 
> 
> this is just something I thought off, I think that Puppycat is the space outlaw so yeah enjoy~

Puppycat:

Bee woke up this morning laughing at a text she received from that damn white head boy. Couldn't he see that Bee was mine, my Princess. I hissed at a ladybug that came near me, and was then picked up by her warm, delicate fingers. She was dressed in her usual yellow jumper with a bee printed on it, she had a pink short skirt that showed her delicious thick thighs. I growled at the thought of HIM even looking at them, she ignored the sound and put on her white socks and pink shoes.

"Wait what about breakfast!" my high pitch voice squeaked out, I was trying anything to stop her from going. However all she said was...

"Hey don't worry Puppycat once we get to the park and meet with Deckard, there'll be all sorts of food," she exclaimed in happiness 'heh if she thinks I'm touching that fiends food then she can forget it, I'm not eating it and neither is she!' I was determined to stop this 'friendly gathering' once and for all. She put me on the motorcycle and sat in front, once making sure I was fine she drove off. On the way there I tried everything, I would pull leaves from brunches so that they were in front of her, I throw things at the tire, I even tried to distract her my faking sickness. Nothing worked.

We arrived at the park and Bee that smiling and had a dust of pink on her cheeks when she saw Deckard, I huffed and also followed 'if I couldn't stop her from coming here I guess I'll just send him a message' I thought darkly.

"Hey Bee," Deckard shouted once he saw us the filth actually blushed ugh, he turned to me "hello Puppycat," I hissed at him.

"Don't talk to me peasant" I hissed out, Bee wasn't very happy to say the lest it hurt me.

"Puppycat!" she shouted in embarrassment and picked me up gently Deckard not understanding what I said just laughed and lead us to the picnic table. There was all sorts of food and drinks. "Awesome Deckard you made all this" I irritated me more to hear Bee praise him, I felt a burning sensation in my chest 'if only I were my old self again, then I would show him that only I will ever be good enough for Bee not him, stupid pretty boy.' I was too caught up that I didn't realize they were already eating and laughing. That's when I thought flew into my mind 'hehe picnic time is over.'

I first ran across the table squishing and wrecking half of the food, Bee and Deckard were shocked, 'good.' Next I spilled every glass except one which I then poured all over Deckard's white hair.

"PUPPYCAT!" Bee was definitely mad but I just wanted Deckard to leave my Princess alone! "I'm so sorry Deckard" Bee kept apologizing to the Critten. He assured her that it was fine and cleaned himself up then, Bee took me home. I was happy to be back in our house. "Puppycat what was that about?" she placed her hand on her curvy hips, I just turned away and tried to take a nap.

No one:

Bee had just fallen asleep and once again awoke in the same place as before, she was wearing the same blue dress and landed on the same crystal. Only this time there were no other little cats but instead a person, Bee felt drawn to this person and reached out for him. She was immediately pulled into a tight hug. The man had snowy white hair that had two parts shaped into cat ears the tips were dyed blue. He was wearing blue and white space suit, however his skin and face remained unknown the only thing she could see was the outline of his nose and lips, and that he had pointed ears.

Bee had no time to react when his lips closed on hers in a possessive, passionate, dominate kiss. No matter what Bee couldn't pull away and melted into the kiss, allowing him access to her mouth. Bee could feel her face explode with heat, and moaned when she felt his tongue touch and pull hers. They parted for air both heaving, chests rising.

"Who are you?" Bee asked once she caught her breath, instead of answering he rested his head on her shoulder and grinned she could feel his teeth against the sensitive flesh. Bee shivered as she felt him sucking on it his sharp cat like teeth nibbled gently creating a dark purple bruise. That was until she fell Bee let out a scream and woke up. Making Puppycat wake with a fright. Bee looked over at him.

"Sorry Puppycat," she mumbled with a noticeable deep red blush. Puppycat however noticed the hickey on her neck and smirked 'that'll teach that moron to try and touch my princess again, no I just have to remember to scratch up all her clothes that could cover it and throw her make-up away.' Puppycat looked at the window and looking back at him was a very satisfied Space Outlaw.


End file.
